


登坂先生的秘密

by Samarium_AL



Series: 五十岚先生很生气，LDH已经没有什么秘密了 [1]
Category: J Soul Brothers (Band), The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samarium_AL/pseuds/Samarium_AL
Summary: 摸的小甜段子，灵感来源于土黄专照片
Series: 五十岚先生很生气，LDH已经没有什么秘密了 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682758
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

登坂先生有个秘密，他小心翼翼地掩饰，以为这个秘密只有他自己、家人、呆妹成员和海螺知道。但如果仔细地看，会发现有时候登坂先生也会露馅儿。  
烈日炎炎下的MV拍摄，大家穿着差不多的衣服，只有登坂先生因为比哥哥弟弟们多了一点儿脂肪（真的只有一点点）开始撑不住了。维持人形的功法一破，首先掉出来的就是尾巴。小林先生最先注意到了这一点，赶忙放下冰淇淋，跑过去拽拽他的衣服下摆，然后把尾巴顺到腿侧假装是那一条装饰品。山下先生忽然开始拿关西腔和今市先生说话，逗得工作人员们直笑。岩田先生拿了一支苏打味儿棒冰跑过去递到登坂先生嘴边试图给他降温。登坂先生就着岩田先生的手咬了一口，尾巴却格外欢快地甩了起来。片冈先生吓得高举双手挡在他们和工作人员之间。

总算是回了家，登坂先生又开始兢兢业业地直播宣传他们的新碟。好麻烦哦，在家里也要维持人形什么的。撅着嘴巴托下巴想了一会儿，登坂先生从衣柜里找出来一顶帽子，塞塞塞，把头发和耳朵都塞进去。完成啦！帽子里的耳朵尖欢快地抖动着。  
直播的时候，登坂先生又想起自己的机智操作，不禁得意扬扬起来，赶忙端起水杯遮挡自己濒临失控的表情。哎呀呀，再不冷静一点，尾巴又要掉出来了呢……


	2. 岩田先生的报童帽

“你说刚酱的报童帽吗？”  
LDH旗下的私人会所里，登坂先生趴在床上，尾巴和耳朵都冒了出来。工作人员正在他那毛茸茸的、蓬松的大尾巴上忙活，把一种药水仔细地摸上去。  
趴在登坂先生隔壁床上的是藤原先生。文静的年轻男孩子带着爱猫过来一起例行保养毛发。Mars已经做好了全套吹干了毛，在藤原先生细腻光滑的背肌上慢悠悠地踱步，全然不怕登坂先生头上的一对狼耳朵。  
“是啊，一直好奇岩田前辈为什么总戴那一种。”总觉得在窥探前辈隐私，藤原先生的脸上泛了害羞的红晕。  
工作人员开始给登坂先生的大尾巴上第二种药水了。登坂先生换了个更方便说话的姿势趴着，面朝着后辈：“他啊，是有耳朵的哦！”  
这话说出来，两个人的耳朵都不由自主地抖了抖，似乎在说“我们也是存在的哦”。Mars扭头看看登坂先生的狼耳朵，又扭头看看藤原先生的猫耳朵，觉得真有趣。  
“刚酱其实是小狗哦。而且和咱们不一样，”登坂先生又指了指Mars，“和你也不一样哦！”  
Mars歪歪头。  
“你们岩田前辈的耳朵，是拉布拉多那种垂下来的，”登坂先生抽出手臂，甩了甩卡住的镯子，在头上比划着，“这样——到这里。”  
“有点大啊，比起前辈的。”藤原先生拘谨地搭话。  
“是有点大，不过软软的，甚至可以卷起来呢！”嘴上说着，脑海里还是被逗弄的末子气急败坏地晃脑袋的样子，“把耳朵塞进帽子里这一招还是他教给我的呢。那顶报童帽，他说耳朵在里边比较舒服，所以一直戴。”  
原来如此啊！藤原先生一边回应着用脸颊蹭自己的Mars，一边想起刚刚三代目官方TikTok里戴着报童帽灵巧舞动手臂的岩田前辈。  
  
登坂先生还有点事情，比藤原先生先离开。他走的时候，藤原先生看到他身后的尾巴——真是一条漂亮的尾巴呀！深蓝灰色的毛又密又长，吹风做出来的造型显得格外蓬松。最亮眼的是，里边夹杂着粉紫色的挑染，随着尾巴的晃动吸引着视线。


End file.
